mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karo Parisyan vs. Josh Burkman
The first round began. Burkman missed a right hand and ate a counter right and they exchanged sloppily and they clinched and broke with Parisyan missing a one-two. Burkman landed a leg kick, Parisyan caught it and landed a right hand, nearly had Burkman down, up to the clinch again. Lot of bad blood in this fight. They broke and Parisyan landed a counter right. Burkman missed a body shto and Parisyan blocked a headkick and landed a counter right hand again. Burkman landed a leg kick. 'Caught him with a kick.' Parisyan stuffed a single-leg attempt. Burkman switched stances to southpaw. Parisyan landed a right hand and missed an uppercut. Burkman switched back to the traditional stance and back to southpaw. Parisyan landed an inside leg kick. Changing stances continually. Parisyan landed a big counter right. Burkman blocked a high kick. They clinched and Parisyan broke with another right hand. Two fifty five. Burkman shoved Parisyan as they exchanged. Parisyan landed a leg kick and dodged a counter right. Burkman landed an inside leg kick, Burkman capitalized with a double-leg right into guard. Two twenty. Burkman stood and as Parisyan tried to stand, landed a pair of rights, Parisyan got up in close and landed a right, they clinched and Parisyan broke with a missed one-two, then a left-right, got a judo throw into side control and the crowd roared. Burkman turtled up. One forty five. Parisyan was keeping him down as Burkman tried to stand. If he could knee to the head, this would be devastating. Parisyan let him up and backed off. One fifteen. Parisyan landed a good counter left. Parisyan landed an inside leg kick. Parisyan landed a left hook and barely missed a high kick. Burkman feinted the Superman punch, changed his mind and moved southpaw. Burkman ducked the right hand, came for the single-leg, Karo was trying for a kimura in the clinch. Twenty-five. Parisyan had it locked up. Burkman was defending. Burkman was looking for a single-leg as he pulled out of it but the first round ended unfortunately. The second round began. Burkman came out smiling. They touched gloves. Parisyan switching stances. Karo landed another good right hand. Parisyan landed a leg kick and then an inside leg kick. Parisyan landed a good body shot. They clinched, and broke after a moment. Burkman missed a big uppercut and dodged a jab barely. Burkman landed a big leg kick, Parisyan responded with a right and they clinched and broke. Burkman missed a big right. They exchanged probing strikes. Three thirty five. Burkman's pace had slowed and he was breathing out of his mouth. He blocked a headkick. Parisyan landed a good one-two and ate a big counter right and he was hurt but he said 'bring it on'. Parisyan landed a right hand and another and ate an uppercut. Two fifty five. Parisyan landed a good right hook. Burkman landed a right hand. Burkman blocked a right hand, he sure was fading though. Burkman missed an uppercut and ate a right hand and dodged a right hook. Burkman's hands were low. They clinched. Two ten. Parisyan broke with a knee to the face and a right hook and another, and a body shot. Parisyan was the one walking Josh down. The pace had slowed. Parisyan landed a leg kick. Parisyan landed a body kick. They clinched and broke. Burkman hung the hands really low and breathed deep. Parisyan said come on. One minute. Parisyan landed a big right hand and dodged an uppercut. Burkman missed a big right hand and they clinched. Parisyan was looking for the underhook. Forty. Parisyan broke with a knee to the body and a left hand. Burkman hung those hands once more. Parisyan landed an inside leg kick and a big pair of right hands. Burkman was exhausted. Ten seconds. Parisyan landed a good leg kick and they exchanged a jab each as the second round ended. Karo was barely breathing heavily and Burkman was exhausted. The third round began and they touched gloves. Burkman missed a right hand, they clinched and broke, Burkman landed that right. Parisyan landed a right hand and barely dodged a right hand that whizzed by his ear. Burkman dodged a one-two. Parisyan landed a clipping right hook. Burkman landed a counter left and they clinched. Three fifty. Parisyan had double underhooks. Burkman avoided that and the guillotine that followed and grabbed the double-leg and slammed Parisyan into guard, he passed to half-guard nearly instantly. Three twenty. Parisyan pulled guard again. Three minutes. Parisyan was looking for a sweep or an armbar, but Burkman wasn't having that. Burkman was saying something, he said 'He's holding onto my glove!' Herb Dean told Parisyan to stop, Parisyan scrambled up to the clinch. Two thirty five. Parisyan got the kimura sweep and he was cranking that kimura. Burkman had his hands clasped together. They scrambled back to the clinch. Two ten. Parisyan got the body lock. Parisyan broke away with a missed combination. Burkman seemed a bit rejuvenated as they circled. Burkman landed a right hand to the nose and circled and blocked a headkick. Parisyan landed a good straight left. One fifteen. Burkman was keeping the hands up more. Parisyan landed a big right hand and missed a really nice high kick. Burkman came for the double-leg, couldn't get it, they broke. Parisyan landed a straight left. Fifty. They clinched. They broke again after a moment. Parisyan landed another right. Burkman came for another double-leg, he was working hard, Parisyan was defending against the cage dominantly. Ten. They broke. Burkman pressed forward with a missed one-two and the third round ended and they hugged. Parisyan had the win by unanimous decision.